Love
by Raystio
Summary: Rin and Len tried to make up their parents who always fight each other but would they succeed?


One day, there was a man and woman. They fell in love and married few years later. Not long after their marriage, they have twins which of them has the same eyes as their mom and dad.

"Rin, Len. Get in. It's already dark." A middle-aged woman and the mother of the twins shouted from the inside, startling both of them.

"Yes, mom." Rin, buried her recently bought seeds from the florist, to do her assignment before she stopped what she was doing. Len, who played next to her, stood up and walked away with his sister besides him.

Some neighbor viewed 'The Kagamine' as a normal family but the truth was they always fought. The twin's mom, she is a civil worker and the only source of income in their family while their dad worked part time in convenience store, but usually at home to take care of the growing children. They both played their part perfectly. Rin and Len, grew up to be a healthy and smart children, thanks to both of these married couple. Soon, they're gonna reach middle school but the money is gonna be the only problem which they had to faced.

But one day, they've been told to go upstairs and went to bed. Which one of these time, was the sign that Mom and Dad fought. The reason always the same, Dad didn't bring enough money to pay for the school funds. But this time, it's different.

"You know, if you're gonna laze around all day, it might be better for you not stay at home at all." Mom looked at him with angered expression, which was rare.

"What? You think I didn't try to find a job?! I tried, okay? Why don't you understand it's hard to find a job in our age right now. I already had part time job at nearby store and the post office."

"It's not enough! We need more money because the government will not give support to our kids anymore! You're the one who needs to understand." She stomped off the guest room, leaving her husband sighed heavily wondering how to fix his wife's temper. The twins who heard from behind the stairs, pondered on what to do to make their parents made up. So, all throughout school, they thought about one thing. Their anniversary was coming in three days. They heard that anniversary supposed to cheer them up. Of course, because it's when they celebrated their marriage as proof of their love.

Like a bulb above their heads light up, they smiled brightly and tried to form a plan to bring them together.

First. they're gonna leave a rose next to their mom. They woke up early to bring the rose, which they bought together after school. They smiled, the moment their mom looked at the item which laid to her. This is thanks to their dad always woke up early, so it's no problem.

Second. they made her a breakfast (which included her favorite pancake) while their mom relaxed in the shower after her mood gotten better. When she's done, she thought of why her husband so romantic today. Of course, she ignored the thought and appreciated his effort.

The next day, she felt weirder because it's the same thing as yesterday. Flower then breakfast, even though it's different than yesterday. White rose and now scrambled eggs (her favorite too). She decided to take a day off and find out who's behind this. And, as she thought, Rin and Len were behind this. She realized that they're not going to school these past two days just to do this.

"Why?" The thought of following crossed her mind, so she followed them from behind and it was a bakery now. What's wrong with today? After awhile, they went out from the store. She went inside and asked a clerk there.

"Do you know about two kids that went here just now?" She nodded. She looked up with a small smile in her face. The smile she always shows to customer.

"Yeah, they ordered a big cake to be delivered today."

"For who? If I may ask." The twin's mom, can't wait and asked directly, which got her the result she was hoping for.

"For their mother." She answered instantly.

"Do you know what for? I'm those two kids mother."

"Oh, I'm not quite sure why." The twin's mom just sighed. But then, the clerk said something which shocked her very core.

"But... There's one thing though, that surprised me. They asked to be included writing that said [_Happy Anniversary_]. It made me wonders why would they send you, their mother, that. Kids these days, huh?" Of course, the clerk didn't know why, because usually the husband or the wife did that. But now it's the kids. Which seems weirder. But it left impression on her.

The mother of the twins was speechless. She went out and it reminded her of something. She was so forgetful that it made her realize. Her kids knows about it. She never know that it would make them worried this much and tried to get them together again. She cried. She was reminded of something. Their oath to be a husband and wife. To be happy family. She realized she should be grateful to what she had. Loving and hardworking husband, mischievious but kind twins. No money can buy her happiness.

She decided. Now, she would changed. For her husband and children. She would do anything to keep them together and would go through this together. She knew that it would be hard task, but she won't back down to this. Nothing in life is easy. Her coworker said so too. So she went home late that night and surprised of what she saw inside. The love of her life, he got home early to celebrate their anniversary with the twins who stood with bright smile on their faces. She knows that she would never let anything tore her family apart. She would hugged them tightly and never let them go away forever as they will be the only family she would ever had.


End file.
